A Transdimenstional Adventure
by Kaylie Khaos
Summary: a beautful girl named Keirii Angelic Heaven Leigh Quinn travels from our worl into an alternate universe were HP is a realty and not just a story. What will happen when she goes to Hogwarts? read to find out! Please review! I has cookies! rated for langu!
1. Keirii Angelic Heaven Lee Quinn

A/N: hai guys! this is my first tiem ever, so pls be gentle! no flames, pls!!!!

---

A small, beautiful girl sat on a uncomfortable, wire bench in a large, rather empty mall. It was eight thirty, she was waiting for the stores to open. She had gotten in threw the Wall-Mart entrance, but nothing else was opened yet. So she sat and she waited.

The few other people who were wandering threw were destracted by the beautiful girl. She was very tiny and thing, hardly more than five feet tall, with teeny, tiny little wrists, only 4 and a half inched around! Her waste was 20 inches and her hips were 30. She would a 33 A bra, from Dolce and Gabanna that was pinks and lacy with stripes and lace. Her panties were small and only covered the front bits, mathing her bra perfectly. But of course no one could she that. She wasn't a whore.

She was wearing a pair of tights, expensive skinny jeans by Christian Dior that hugger her tiny, slender thighs and skinny calfs, they had been talored to fit her perfectly, because she was so small. On her feet she wore louis vuitton black Morganne 11 cm sandels, in black leather. Her slim toes were painted black to match her long nails. Her top was from a foureign brand called Baby the Stars Shine Bright and was pink and white and had little things on her shoulders like the top of Sailor Moons costumes. But it wasn't stripped. The top was lacy and had a boy right where the Sailor Moon shoulders met. If she got to hot both the sleeves and the shoulder things were detachable.

The girl also carried a large, decorative purse by Louis Vuitton, with bright colourful stars and flowers.

Her hair fell to her waste and was a light, nearly white colour blonde with a black later underneath, like that Christina Auglieria had a few years ago, but that wasn't why the girl did her hair like that. She wasn't a trendy whore. She had a fringe straight accros her forhead, almost covered her huge, eyes, green like grass on the first day of spring. Her lips were full and pink, and her skin was perfect and pale. She refused to get a tan, she though it was desgusting.

The girls name was Keirii Angelic Heaven Leigh Quinn She was half Japanese and half Irish, her daddy was Irish and her mommy was Japanese. Her daddy had left her long before she was born. He had been an evil man and raped her mommy after they had had a huge fight, called her a whore nd said that that was all she had wanted, and desapeared from their life forever. Her Mommy had not gttn a abortion cause she wanted a babie more then nything else nd she knew this was a gift from God.

A tall, thin balding man wandered passed the bench where Keirii was sittin just then, he looked vey, very odd and was dressed in long, billowing dark blue robes, like the sort in the Harry Potter books. Keirii watched him, she had read those books since she was just 6 years old, but they were done with now. She was 15, nearly 16, and the last book had just been published, she had it read by seven the nxt mourning. The mann was tall nd balding and He seemed very focused on something. She heard him muttering 'yes, yes, if I apparate here then I will get back to my world, just this spot, only in this spot will any magic work.'

Keirii though he was crazy, but than she realized if he wasnt and he was rite nd sane then she could be a witch in a parallel untiverse! No, it would be alternate, since it would be a complete differeent world with different ppl and creaturs! She new if she did this she could have a much better life than rite now! There was no 1 to miss her.

Just as the man begun to twirl Keirii grabbed his wrist. It felt like she was being squished through a long, tight tube nd she couldnt breath! He was rite and not crazy!! She was going to b a witch!

Suddeny she could breath again and she opened he eyes nd lookd around. She was in a small circle room with doors surrounding her. The Department of mysteries!!!!!11! None of the doors had X's on them, it to b bfor Harry's 5th year!

The tall balding man screamed. "You weren't sposed to follw me!" He yelled.

Keirii flippd her beautiuful hair back and smirked. "I know what this is!!! Nd u cant send me back! I bet it was some stupid Ministry experiment tht sent u back here! Yea, u cant send me back to that place!! I know EVERYTHING. Give me ur wand!"

She snatchd the mans wand frum him and cried "Expecto Patromom!" nd a small kitten burst from her wand, silver and beautiful. "YES! im a bitch!" he cried excitedly. She threw the wand back at him.

'Take me to Dumbldor!" She demamnded.

"Wouldnt you rather see the minisiter?"

"NO!!! DUMBLODR!"

"Hes n old fool."

"Look, dammit, take me to Dumbldor. Plz. I can do watevr u want me to. Plz" She begged. He looked angry bt he grabbed her tightly and apparetd her to the school. She grined. She was standing just outside the school. "No, take me to Diagon Alley first. I ned a wnd."

And he did. She transferred her million of dollars she had inherited from her mother into galleons, nd got a new safe at Gringotts to hotd the money and then she bought a ton of things. She got school supplies nd robes nd a new trunk nd the very very very best most expensive looking black, Hogwarts robes she could. Nd all the other things she neded.

Then she went to get a wand. She new wandz choose the witch, and she felt she wood be a vey spescial witch, and she knew that she would get something perfect. The wand that choose her was weeping willw with a centar tale cor. Centars usually hated ppl bt this one was special and knew his tale wood help somone out nd that he could make somone happy.

Happily she said "Avis" and beautiful little birds flew frum her wand.

Then she knew, she could do it herself, and she apparated back to where she had stood infront of hogwarts. she new what she had to do. he had to convince Dumbldor that she beloned hear.

---

A/N That's it for now, guys! I hped you lieked it! I worked really hard. Plz don't flame me, i'll be so sad, nd there'll b no cookies 4 u!


	2. Dumbldor

A/n: Yeey! Welcom back! im so excited to be writing this!

---

Keirii walked quickly threw teh long halls of hogwarts, searching four the hedmaster. she relised she shuld half asked the mn what the date was but she couldnt half though, she was two excited. in her time, befour she was dragged back 12 years into a alternate dimention it had been July 30th...so it made since that it would be today.

well shit. Dumbldor had gone horcruxe hunting that summer!!! Keirii has no chance of speakin two him noww! But just then lucky Keirii walked into a tall thin somone. she fell back, her small bum aking as it was attacked by the could hard floor. "who the hell do you think you are?" she demandd glaring up at the tall thin someone.

"i am Snape, potions master of this school" the small girl was confused. he was suppose to be out being a spy for the order,.

"pls mr i need to find Prof. Dumbldor." she said sadly in her sweetess voice. Keirii looked up at Snape seductivly. He nd always been he favorite char. he was just so intelligence nd missunderstood, nd totally gorge. she had imagined him less gorge than he was. his hair wasnt really greasy...nd his nose wasn't even big! nd he did NOT look like Alan Rickman!!! harry was just a racist judging jerk. Keirii decided smiling at Snape.

"he's in his office pretty little child." snape said grinning at her. his teeth were nice nd white nd perfectly strait. 'maybe u can come to mine when you're done????" he added smiling.

"ewwwww. no thank you sir. i dont like boys."

"don't be such a dyke bitch,," Snape hissed, now sounding as mean as harry made him sound.

"sod off! She yelled.

"Accio cloths!!" her cloths flew frum her body nd she covered herself scremin loudly.

"Whats going on here" Dumbldor asked staring at the to.

Keiriis cloths replacd themselfs nd she stopped screaming. "he was going to rap me!!! i told him i was a les nd he got maaaaaaad." she said. "take me to you're office, mr dumbldor, i need to speek to you." she said suddenly no caring anymore, since she was safe now,

---in dumbldors office---

"what is it, miss Quinn?" asked Dumbldor looking at her curiously over his half moon glasses.

"i came here from another dimention, a parallel universe in which u're world is only a ficticious novel...a series that has finished...nd is based around the life of mr Harry Potter. it ends when hes 17 then there's a epilog nd he's 37.

"i now everything about your world, nd in it i am a witch. i want to stay at your school. pls, mr dumbldor." Keirii begged her beautiful face was so sweet nd innocence, dumbdldor couldnt refuse her.

" of course miss, anyone with magic in Englnd may attend hogwarts." he smiled at her. "i thin u may have more powers then you culd half even imagind!!!!"

---a few days later---

"Keirii!!!!" said dumbldor, waking the small girl. "i am going to take you to number 12 gimmald place." o course!!!! that was why he was in the building, horcruxes had been the summer after harry's fifth year!!

Keirii somtimes worries that dumbldor will read into her mine to far with legilimens but anytime she felt him doing it she could close her mind to him nd picture a door closing. She wouldn't even tell him if the good side won!! she was very skilled at occulmens. but she did let him know she new the worst things frum his passed nd wood be dangerous if she wasnt pleased.

"But none of them know me." she said softly. "i know everythin about them!! theyll think I'm a stalker!"

"pretend u dont! you're n amazing actress!! ive told them u're parents disapeared recently nd you need somewere safe to stay because voldemort wants the entire set."

so he took her to grimmald place. it was only mid august. harry hadn't been there more than a couple of weeks. sirius, another fav, was still alive. she could warn them...she could save sirius. "Keirii. you half to understand you cant change what happens. should any of those people be lost you cannot save them. if you even try if will rip a hole in this universe nd it will collapse on itself."

Keirii remembered an episode of doctor who where that had happend. too bad harry potter was fiction in that worl. it would be nice to have the too at once. maybe doctor who exists in this worlD? it didnt matter. she didn't have internet to watch it on like she always did...nd tv episodes were probably rare. it had been a long tiem since english had had any who serieses.

when she arrived at gimmald place she was ushered in by molly weasley. she forced herself to look upset nd horrid. she didnt ware any make up nd she wore long elegant emerald colour robes so she appeared more purblood. she still would her louis vuitton shoes, though. it wasn't like witches had to sacrifice everythin nice to look like witches.

the old woman lookd at her sadly nd said, "im so sorry for you're loss, deary."

"its all right...you're mrs weasley right? i remember you guys from the prophet a few years ago! you were the family that won a bunch of money nd went to egypt! i was so jelous, i luv history like mad!" mrs weasley grinned at her sadly.

"poor girl. you dont half to pretend. run along to the dining room, my children nd two of their friends are sitting down to eat. I'm sure youve heard of Mad-Eye Moody? hes there as well, nd a new auror, tonks." Keirii felt her eyes fill with tears. Mad-Eye. he had gone down in the last book...so easily. but at least she wood get to meet him.

Keirii ran along the hall to the dinning room. it was large nd filled with chattin ppl. they quited when she entered, they must all have been tld of her 'story', she flushed deeply nd ran to take the only empty seat between Hermione nd Ginny.

"Um...hi." she said softly, blushing nd glancing at both girls. they were both gorge!! Hermione didnt look at all like a chipmonk!! She was slim nd tall, her face round nd soft with big, cinnamon eyes surrounded by thick beautiful eyelashes nd her lips were full nd soft, painted bright red. she wore proper witches clothes, black robes, despite bein a mudblood. i figured she was trying two maek up for it.

despite the baggy cloths i could tell Herminone had a very set of bewbs. i culd see her nips poking threw the fabric. but what surprissed me was her hair. it was long, to her waste, nd supper soft nd almost glowered. it wasn't turd brown, but honey coloured.

Ginny, on the other hand was very short, small as Keirii nd her gorge red hair fell to her knees. her eyes were big nd blue, nd her lips her pouty nd sweet. her chest was very small, like me, nd her legs where slim nd shapely. her little bum was round nd hot.

she wore muggle cloths. a tiny tiny denim mini skirt nd a little pink tank top. it was hard not to look at her. Keirii couldnt, though. she had to make these ppl like her so she wood half friends this year! but she didnt half a problem doing that, ever!!!

ppl usually loved her no matter what she did. boys were unluckily attracked two her nd girls usually were two!

the two girls said hi back nd she smilled. "I'm ginny nd she's Herminone." said Grinny, smiling at Keirii, looking even hotter then before! "i like ur robes."

"thanx!! i like yo're cloths!" so dinner went nd so did the summer.

Keirii grew close to Ginny over the next few weeks nd soon she relized that ginny liked girl too. aside from loving harry ginny had a thing for herminone!

Keirii became frends with everyone in the house nd even harry liked her, even though he whined too much. he helped he though the pain of loosing her parents which was really nice of him. there wasnt ne real pain o course, bt he still helped her out!!!

one night Keirii lied in bed. she shared ginny's room with Hermione nd Ginny. it was vey could even though it was august nd she was feeling a bit sad. she missed her kitty. Keiri started to cry softly, crystal tears rolling down her soft, smooth cheeks, nd dripping onto her pillow. her beautiful eyes drained themselfs as she cried softly.

"Keirii?" ginny whispered, crawlin into her bed. she was so warm, he beautiful, shiney red hair staill wet from her bath. "what's wrong? do you miss ur parents?" she asked.

'no." said Keirii through her tears feelin week nd draind. "i miss my baby kitten. she died." she said sadly.

Ginny looked at her. "how can you be thinking about an ANIAML when you're PARENTS might be DED?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Ginny yelled angirly. Hermione moaned softly in her sleep from the cot on the floor.

Keirii could tell her...she had too. "Ginny...im not frum this worl!" she said quietly " i came here willingly from a totally different universe. one were you are just a character in a novel."

"BULLSHIT" snarled Ginny. but Keirii culd sea that she didnt totally believe it was.

"i can show u." said Keirii, smiling she transfered her memories of her worl to Ginny, of muggle technology not built yet...of thing no pureblood witch as she obviously was could have. she showed her things she new ginny had done, of her valintine to harry in her first year nd other things she couldnt know. "You cant tell anyone." Keirii whispered, rapping her thin arms around ginny. "I havent told you everything...i cant." she whispered. "if i do i would destroy the space time continuum...do you know what that is?? it doesn't matter. i wood destroy the fabric of time, telling u the future culd cause you to be irrationl or cocky or try to make you change it four the better!!!!" but then she had a brilliant idea, to make ginny all her own. "However...I can tell you not to trust Harry, ever, when he tried to get together with you don trust him!!!" Keirii whispered quietly. "hell only cheat on you with Lavendar brown."

"Thank you..." Whispered ginny, she then kissed Keirii softly nd it felt amazing! It was the most amazin thing Keirii had felt in her whole life, it felt like her bod was melting nd all that mattered was her lips against ginnys. she fell asleep then curled in the othr girl's arms.

On her bday dumbldor came to the house nd sorted her so she wouldnt be embarassed by doing it in front of the school. she was sixteen but wanted to be in fifth year because all her frends where.

he put the hat on her head nd she felt it lookin around. "Pls put me in Slitherin." she asked sadly. 'green nd silver ar my favorite colors.' nd so she was.

Ginny looked sad nd said sharply, 'Dumbldor, resort me!!!! I want to be with my girlfriend!!" everyone gasped nd ginny's mom started to cry out of shame. 'God, how could you give me a dyke for a daughter?'

"Miss Weasley, no." said Dumbldor.

she ignored him nd grabbed the hat nd put it on her head. 'Slitherin!' it yelled.

she nd Ginny told the others why she chose it nd they didnt think she was evil but harry treated her differently. Keirii ignored him becaus he was n ignorint jerk nd didnt deserve to b frend with her if he was goin to be liek that.

finally she sat in hogwarts, waiting for the food to appear in front of her, along with slitherins nd her beautiful girlfrend holdin her hand nd smirking hatefully at malfoy.

---

A/N: Chappie to end!!!!!1 Pls review!!


End file.
